Heros in the flames
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While having some downtime at the mall eight students of UA High are caught in a massive fire causing Special Fire Company 8 to come in and save them from the flames - dedicated to Australian Firefighters -


Kiyashi Ward shopping centre was the place where teenagers of all sort would gather and hang out, and the students of UA were no different especially those of Class 1-A. A small group consisting of Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, Ochako Uraraka, Izuku Midoriya, Tooru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari and Kyoko Jiro were just hanging out enjoying some fast food when Izuku looked alarmed

"What is it man?" Kirishima asked

"Smoke, I smell smoke" Izuku said

"Hey I can smell it too" Uraraka said

"We have to help" Ojiro said as the small group of heroes abandoned their food and rushed to where they smelt the smoke, and there in the middle of the mall were several shops on fire, which was quickly spreading

"Jiro, send out a signal to evacuate, Uraraka try and move some of that debris. Ashido you help as well, the rest of us get the civilians out of there" Izuku shouted

"Got it" they all shouted going to do what Izuku said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the pro hero Backdraft had arrived was helping to move the civilians

"Anybody inside?" the hero asked

"A bunch of UA students, we saw them helping but I don't know how long they'll last" a shopkeeper said

"UA huh, I'm sure its them, man Aizawa's going to be pissed"

"About what" Aizawa said as he, Snipe, Midnight and Cementoss arrived

"UA students are inside getting people out" Backdraft said

"Great" Aizawa said "I'm hoping it not

"Green light" Midnight shouted

"Them" Aizawa frowned

"We're here to help" Mandalay said as she and the rest of her team the Wild-Wild Pussycats showed up

"Thanks for coming" Midnight said

"No worries, we'll get the rest of the civilians out of there" Mandalay said as she, Tiger and Pixie-Bob ran in the direction of the fire.

* * *

"That's the last one" Kirishima said "For this area anyway"

"Good" Izuku said before a section of the roof collapsed sending embers everywhere

"That's not good" Uraraka said

"No it isn't" Ojiro said trying to move it with his tail, only for the group to hear sizzling

"Mashirao stop!" Hagakure said as Kirishima and Kaminari pulled him back

"Er guys" Jiro said before the flames increased and surrounded them while walls and the ceilings started to crumble from the high temperatures, sending large amounts of sparks everywhere

"That's not good" Mina said as she sprayed acid at some of the flames, only to make them leap up higher.

"STOP!" Kirishima said before an explosion was heard

"MOVE!" Izuku shouted before he pulled Uraraka out of the way

* * *

"No" Backdraft said before ordering everyone to move back as the mall exploded in different sections

"Thankfully those with building or repair quirks can fix that" Midnight said

"It will be a pleasure to help" Cementoss said

"Don't celebrate just yet, your students are still trapped inside" Mandalay said making the adults look to the raging inferno that was the mall

"Backdraft, can you do anything?" Aizawa asked

"No I can't" Backdraft said scared

"Shit" Aizawa said

"Our students" Midnight said

"Are as good as dead" Mandalay said

"Please no" Midnight said

* * *

Elsewhere in the city an alarm sounded

"What we got?" a man said dropping a dumbell

"Massive fire at the mall Wookies, appears to be a group of students inside, if we are even a second late then they're dead" another voice said

"Alright, company 8, we're going in hot! So grab your gear and get inside the matchbox" the first man said

"Yes Captain" they all shouted before rushing off

"Should we tell Capt. Midoriya?" the second voice said

"I don't think so, let's move" the captain said. These firefighter were considered the special operations version, with each member having a fire based quirk. They were lead by Captain Obi who was quirkless, they quickly departed once they were all in the special fire vehicle dubbed the 'Matchbox'

"So what's the job?" a girl wearing a witch's hat asked

"Like we said Wookies is on fire and there is a group of students of UA high trapped inside, normal firefighters can't get close due to the high heat and explosions." Obi said "That means there could be someone with a fire quirk inside, and I can only think of one person"

"Arsonist" a boy with black hair and red eyes growled

"Easy Shinra" Obi said

"Yes sir" the boy said

"Iris, I need you outside helping out especially with medical attention, we could have victims of smoke inhalation, Tamaki I want you and Arthur will try and find the lost students, when you do Shinra will get in there using his jet quirk and grab them before getting them out of there." Obi said

"Yes sir" The four said

"Maki; you and the lieutenant Hinawa will hunt down Arsonist" Obi said

"Yes sir" the two said

"What did you want me to do Captain?" the driver said

"Just make sure the Matchbox is out of the way" Obi said

"You got it" the driver said before they saw the billowing smoke rising up before them

"Suit up" Obi said as they arrived and filed out. "MOVE OUT!"

"YES SIR!" they shouted

* * *

"Ochako!" Izuku said cradling her

"I'm okay" Uraraka weakly said coughing

"We have to get them out of here, but we can't move the hot stuff" Kirishima said

"It would be nice if Todoroki was here" Kaminari said trying to get a signal to show the people trying to rescue them that they were alive, but nothing was happening

"We're going to die here aren't we?" Hagakure asked

"No, not yet" Ojiro said smiling before looking up turning grim when he looked to the others, his tail still stinging from when he tried to move the blazing roof debris.

"We're not going to get out of here alive are we?" Kirishima whispered

"I don't know" Izuku said

* * *

Arthur tapped the wall with the edge of his sword handle

"Hurry it up you stupid knight!" Shinra said

"Patience Devil" Arthur said before he started to use his Plasma channelling quirk to make a sword blade so he could cut a section of the wall out

"Masks on" Obi said as they all quickly pulled on their respirators and headed in

"This is seriously hot!" Shinra said

"Focus Shinra!" Obi said

"Yes sir" Shinra said as he used his fire jet quirk to fly off looking for the hero students

"Wait up" Tamaki said activating her fire cat quirk and followed after him

"Stupid devil" Arthur said "We're the scouts

"There he goes again" Hinawa said smiling

"He gets ahead of himself, anyway go and find Arsonist" Obi said as he deployed a massive shield and a fire axe before running off

"Yes sir" Hinawa said as he pulled out a handgun while Maki formed two sentient fireballs and followed as Hinawa ran off

* * *

"Um guys" Hagakure said noticing balls of white were dropping onto the floor

"The steel's being melted" Kirishima said

"And if it falls we're done for" Mina said as the steel started to fall

"NO!" Kirishima said automatically hardening his body when two stream of red flames grabbed the falling steel and flung it away from them. The group then looked over as a girl with flaming cat features landed before them

"Are you all okay?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah, but who are you?" Izuku asked coughing

"I'm Tamaki Kotatsu; I'm with Fire Company 8" she said

"The Special Ops Fire Fighters?" Ojiro asked

"yeah, okay follow me, and keep you head down" Tamaki said

"I don't think so!" a raspy voice shouted as bullets of white flames

* * *

There standing before then was a giant wearing a melted fire fighters uniform with flamethrowers on the back of his hands

"Arsonist!" Tamaki said hissing while deploy fire based claws

"Time to roast some kiddies" Arsonist laughed before Arthur came in and blocked the flames

"Think again" Arthur said as he swung his sword at Arsonist who simply ducked and dodged the plasma blade

"SHINRA!" Tamaki shouted

"Right" Shinra shouted flying in and kicking Arsonist "so who's first" he said

"I am" Ojiro said holding his hand up

"Okay hold on" Shinra said as he threw Ojiro over his shoulders and flew out of there

"Lieutenant, we've found Arsonist, but he's engaged us" Arthur said while Tamaki attacked

"We're on our way" Hinawa said

* * *

"Ojiro!" Aizawa said as he raced over to the matchbox seeing Iris performing first aid while he had a breathing mask "You okay?"

"Yes sir" Ojiro said

"A couple of second degree burns on his tail, and smoke inhalation, but besides from that he's fine" Iris said

"Okay, do we know the source of the fire yet?" Aizawa asked

"A former fire fighter turned villain Arsonist" Backdraft said

"Oaky then" Aizawa said pulling his goggles up

"Don't that heat will cook you" Midnight said before she looked up to see Toshinori there panting "What are you doing here?"

"I heard some of our students were in a fire and I figured they were involved" Toshinori said

"You guessed right" Midnight said

"Damn" Toshinori said

* * *

"That's Arsonist, he's bigger than I expected" Mina said

"Either way he'll get him" Kirishima said

"I don't think so" Arthur said as he and Tamaki stood in front of them

"You have to get out of here" Tamaki said

"How?" Mina asked

"I'm how" Shinra said

"About time" Arthur said

"This place is huge dumbass" Shinra said turning to the group "So who's next?"

"SHINRA" Tamaki shouted as a bolt of flames came at him, thinking quickly he kicked the flame into the roof.

"I'll help" Uraraka said using her anti-gravity quirk to make everyone float

"Good idea" Shinra said as he started to arrange them so he could get all of them out

"Deku" she said holding her hand out

"Go on without me" Izuku said

"What why?" Uraraka said

"I'd throw his balance out, and I can help here" Izuku said

"How?" Jiro said before a bolt of fire headed for them, only to have Izuku use his quirk to fire a blast of air countering the fire "Never mind" she said as Shinra got the six out of there in a hurry

"Okay, time to fight" Arthur said

* * *

"Man, this is going to be tough" Obi said pulling out a grenade, pulling its pin and throwing it into the flames; making it explode into a cloud of white putting out the fire "Thank goodness for these upgraded extinguisher grenades Vulcan made" Obi said

"Captain!" Hinawa said running over while holding his gun out

"Did you find him?" Obi asked

"Not yet" Hinawa said wiping his glasses off

"I heard Arthur and Tamaki had engaged him" Maki said

"Great, come on" Obi shouted as the trio ran off.

* * *

Arthur was slashing at Arsonist who fire a jet of flames at the knight forcing him duck behind a pillar, giving Izuku the option to rush in and attack with Tamaki using her tails of flames to hold him in place so Izuku could land the attack. Forcing the villain back a bit

"Punk" Arsonist shouted as he fired at Izuku, who dashed to the side landing on a bit of debris, only to fall over and gripped his foot

"You okay?" Tamaki asked

"I think I broke my foot" Izuku said

"That's not good" Tamaki said as Shinra reappeared

"Is he okay?" Shinra asked

"No, we think he somehow broke his foot while dodging him" Tamaki said

"Okay, hold on" Shinra said trying to get Izuku back up, only to have the young hero grunt in pain "Then again

"If only Todoroki was here" Izuku said

"LOOK OUT!" Tamaki shouted as a large section of the upper level was coming down

"No you don't" Maki said using her quirk to move the rubble at Arsonist "Everyone alright?"

"No, we've got injured" Shinra said

"Okay, let's have a look" Obi said as Hinawa fired at Arsonist

"A gun, please you have fire quirks yet you're using a gun" Arsonist chuckled

"You're right, but my quirk allows me to control gunpowder based explosions, like the explosion that happens in a bullet when the gunpowder is struck, I can make them weaker or stronger, slow or fast. Whcih I can even make them bounce around a room like pinballs" Hinawa smirked before quickly firing off several shots, most of which went through Arsonist's limbs making the villain scream in pain, before laughing

"What?" Obi asked

"You're about to see the full potential of my quirk" Arsonist laughed

"Which is?" Hinawa asked unnerved

"THIS!" Arsonist said making his body glow bright white I hope you all like fire, because it's the last thing you'll ever witness" he said before he exploded making the fire bigger and hotter

"We have to get out of her now!" Obi said as he pulled out a shield "Sorry about this kid" he said placing Izuku on his shield before he and Maki picked it up. Shinra and Arthur were out front destroying any debris

"Double time it people" Hinawa said as he threw an extinguisher grenade to clear a path through the heat

"We'll be cooked at this rate" Tamaki said

"Barbecued more like it" Shinra said as he kicked away a bit more debris. "HEY ARTHUR!"

"What?" Arthur asked before something exploded behind them

"THERE, THE FRONT EXIT!" Shinra said

"Nice job Shinra, Vulcan bring the Mathcbox around, we've got injured" Obi said

"I'll hold off on that captain" Vulcan said

"What, why?" Obi asked before Hinawa looked up

"That's why" Hinawa said

"What?" Obi said before they were all covered by gallons of water "Water bombers, great" he said spitting out a mouthful of water as he saw the helicopter flying off.

"At least it's nice and cool now" Shinra said

"Just here, the rest of the building is on fire, thankfully Mr Midoriya's foot is the worst of it" Maki said as they made a beeline for the front exit. Once they dropped Izuku off with Iris they grabbed several piece of advance fire fighting ear and went inside with the regular group to put out the fire.

* * *

Five hours later the fire was out and Company 8 were walking out of the fire zone removing their protective coats and hates before grabbing ice cold water bottles and rebreathers.

"Good job guys, and I think that was a new record" Obi laughed

"Yes sir" they said as Iris walked over with her medical kit

"Everything okay over there now?" Obi asked

"Yes sir, though Mr Midoriya got an earful from Recovery Girl" Iris said

"Anyway we should pack up and head back" Obi said

"Hey Obi" Backdraft said walking over to him "thanks"

"No problem, that's what we're here for" Obi said smiling before seeing the kids he's group rescue. They bowed and thanked them, even Izuku who was currently on crutches while his foot was still recovery.

"Thank you" They all said

"No problem, heck I'm hoping I'll be able to say the same to you" Obi said "So until next time; which hopefully won't be in a dangerous place" he laughed as he got inside the Matchbox and drove off

"Now those guys are real heroes" Kirishima said

"Agreed" they said as they went back to their teachers

* * *

**Hey guys Autistic-Grizzly here okay time for things to get a bit serious, since I'm going to talk about why I made this one-shot. Yes I wanted to write it but, only there was a reason. If you're unaware its Summer in Australia right now and that means bushfires; so basically half our country is on FIRE! so I wanted to write this as a sort of tribute to those who are out there fighting these fires while their own homes are most likely being lost. So those guys out there are real heroes not those who play a game on rectangluar or circluar field. **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
